Evil Through Good
by Mudd-Girl-5
Summary: Sequel to Good Through Evil, what happens when a whitelighter decides to switchsides?


Chapter 1

Jersey sat in the passengers seat Cole's new black BMW convertible, brushing her blond hair that she had straightened. Her hair. She had on a Giant's uniform. Cole looked at her and smiled.

"Going to my daughters last play off game, and she's brushing her hair." Cole teased as her turned the corner, and the baseball diamond came into view. Jersey looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, the championship is after this, maybe I'll have Jamie do my nails." Jersey and Cole laughed. They drove a little further, and Cole parked the car.

"Mom's coming soon, right? With Alli?" Jersey asked, grabbing her bag. She put on her hat, and headed down to the diamond. 

"Of course." Cole said, following Jersey. They walked a little further when the heard a voice.

"Turner!" A boy called, running to catch up with Jersey. Jersey whipped her head around, and saw a raven-haired boy with blue eyes and a freckly face run to catch up to her, and Cole waited for what seemed to be the boy's father. 

"Where's Jamie?" The boy asked, looking around. Jersey rolled her eyes.

"She's coming later, with Piper and Leo, Casey." Jersey answered. They reached the baseball diamond, and Jersey put on her baseball shoes. 

"Wanna warm up that championship left hand of yours?" Casey asked, tying his shoes. Jersey shook her head.

"I'm gonna warm up with my dad. He knows more then you do." Jersey replied with a smile on her face. Jersey waited for Cole to catch up, then through him a black mitt.

"Think fast." Jersey said, putting on her mitt that was black also. Cole caught the mitt, and then caught Jersey's first warm up pitch.

"Lets go to home plate." Cole suggested, going into home plate. Jersey jogged up to the pitchers mound, and through a pitch, that went right down the middle.

"Good, lets see your fastball." Cole said, throwing Jersey back the baseball. Members from the other team arrived. Jersey did as she was told, and again, a perfect pitch. After several minutes of warming up, the other team began to arrive, so Cole and Jersey left the diamond.

"Your on today. Show those boys whose boss." Cole said, trying to get Jersey pumped. 

"There's a girl on there team. I'm not the ONLY girl in little league." Jersey pointed out. Cole looked back.

"Yeah, but you're the only girl who starts, and finishes. And that's not a girl." Cole pointed out, smiling. Jersey laughed and sat on the bench. More members of her team began to arrive, along with Piper, Parker, Jamie and Leo. Jamie, not surprisingly was wearing a denim skirt, and a royal blue tank top, holding Parkers hand walking toward the bleachers. Jersey smiled, as Parker left Jamie and ran to Jersey.

"Hey Parker? What's up?" Jersey asked, looking at Parkers honey colored eyes. Parker shrugged.

"Those guys over there are making fun of you." Parker announced a little too loudly. He pointed to the other team and Jersey shrugged it off.

"Yeah, what kind or balls do you want me to through?" Jersey asked. Parker thought for a second.

"Curve ball. And fast ball." Parker replied. Jersey nodded, and noticed Piper trying to call Parker's name.

"Will do. You should go over by your mom. They game will start soon." Jersey offered. Parker nodded his head, and ran back to Piper. Jersey smiled. Her whole team was here, and she went to meet them.

"Ok, this is what were going to do." The coach began. Jersey gave half attention, trying to spot Phoebe in the crowd. 'Where is she?' Jersey thought, Phoebe was NEVER late to her games. 

"Turner, stop spacing out and listen! I'm counting on you!" The coach scolded. She came back down to earth, and nodded her head. 

"Normal starting order, Turner, I want you to save the curveballs to the end. Use fast balls, try a knuckleball, and don't force it." The coach ordered. Jersey nodded.

"Ok, now go out there and play ball." The coach pepped up. Half the team took their positions, and Jersey went to the pitchers mound. 

"Batter up!" The ref called, watching the opposing team's first batter walk to the batter's box. He took a practice swing, and raised his bat. Jersey looked at both crowds. Her team's fans cheered for her, especially Cole, Piper, Leo, Jamie, and or course, Parker. Jersey smiled. She looked to the catcher, Ray , for the signal, no surprise it was a fastball. Jersey nodded, and took her stance. She wound back, and squinted her eyes. Drawing the ball back, she through it with almost all her might, watching it sore above home plate, and the batter chose not to swing. The crowd for the other team was almost silent, amazed at the speed Jersey was able to put on the ball. 'Six years of throwing fire finally pays off.' She saw Phoebe holding Alli's hands. Jersey smiled, Alli was wearing a dress, and ran straight to Jamie. She had been thinking so hard, she hadn't even noticed if he called it a strike or a ball. She looked at Cole, seeing the look on his face, she knew it was a strike. Again, she threw a fastball, throwing another strike. Seeing now looking at the looks on the other team's faces, they defiantly had this game. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I think you should go out for cheerleading this year." Jamie suggested. Her hair was in a long ponytail, and through the years, it still had stayed a dark red. Jersey grimaced.

"B.S. Why watch the game, when you can play the game." Jersey replied, this topic came up every night, and still Jersey said the same thing. 

"Don't you have a softball game next week?" Jersey asked, laying Jamie's bed.  bed. Jamie shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm not going out for it next season." Jamie answered. Jersey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. It's your life. Oh, by the way. Casey has a thing for ya." Jersey changed subjects. Jamie nodded.

"I could tell. He knows I'm going out with Jake, right?" Jamie asked. Jersey shrugged. The door handle turned, and Phoebe stepped.

"Jersey, we have to go, Alli needs to get to bed." Phoebe said. Jersey nodded.

"Ok." Jersey said, getting off the bed. She was still in her uniform, and she went out to the car.

"Good game tonight." Cole complemented. Jersey smiled.

"Thanks." Jersey replied, helping Alli into the back seat.

"Jersey, would you mind watching Alli, Piper, Leo, Cole and I are going to P3." Phoebe asked, looking back at Jersey.

"Sure. It feels so weird without Paige. You guys are going to think I'm nuts, but that guy she went to Florida with, I kinda get a bad feeling around him." Jersey said. Cole looked back at her.

"What kind of feeling?" Phoebe asked, looking at Jersey through the review mirror. Jersey shrugged.

"It's nothing. I don't know forget it." Jersey replied, watching Alli try to get comfortable.

"We live five minutes away Al, don't go to sleep." Jersey suggested, looking out the window. Alli stuck her tongue out at her.

"Were here." Phoebe announced happily, getting out of the car. Jersey got out.

"You played awesome tonight. Just like you fight demons. Scary." Phoebe joked, Jersey laughed. 

"Yeah, you should see yourself." Jersey said, laughing as she walked in the front door to the three-story house. Cole was still at D.A, so money was never an issue. Jersey dropped her bag, and ran to the table.

"What's this?" Jersey asked,  referring to the note that was written in a brownish reddish color that said 'Sweet Dreams'. On it. Phoebe looked down at Alli, and told her to got to Cole.

"I don't know. LEO!" Phoebe called, watching Leo orb it. Jersey handed him the note.

"What's that? It's written in blood." Leo asked, taking the morbid note from Jersey. 

"I have no idea. Can Alli and Jersey spend the night at the manor, since it says sweet dreams?" Phoebe asked. Leo nodded.

"Get your stuff Jersey." Leo said. Jersey looked down. It was no use arguing, but Jersey felt like she wanted to help. She nodded and started to go up the stairs.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Phoebe said, putting her arm around Jersey. Jersey smiled.

"I'm not Alli." Jersey said, leaning into Phoebe. 

"Oh, yeah, we'll get her stuff too." Phoebe replied. Jersey signed. They made there way into Jersey's room, and stopped smiling, when it was covered head to toe in blood. 


End file.
